Sleepover at Silena's
by WildflowersxandxCupcakes
Summary: When Silena decides that the girls need to hang out a little more she hosts a sleepover. Secret's will be revealed songs will be sung and who knows what else! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Who's up first?

Annabeth's POV

"So, what should we do first?" Silena asked with _way _to much enthusiasm.

Silena decided that the girls needed some bonding time so she invited Katie, Thalia, Lou Ellen, Piper, and me to a mandatory sleepover in the Aphrodite cabin. Beckendorf had created and underground room for her where we were staying.

No one answered. "Well I guess I'll choose for us, karaoke it is!"

I mentally groaned. I can't sing to save my life.

"Who's going first?" Lou Ellen asked.

"Thanks for volunteering Lou!" Silena smiled. Lou frowned.

"Fine. I'm singing Brave by Sara Bareilles."

_You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you  
Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
And they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight_

_Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_Say what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave_

_Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down  
By the enemy  
Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing  
Bow down to the mighty  
Don't run, stop holding your tongue  
Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your brave is_

_Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_Say what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_And since your history of silence  
Won't do you any good  
Did you think it would?  
Let your words be anything but empty  
Why don't you tell them the truth?_

_Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_Say what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you_

I knew Lou took choir in school and hated singing alone. She was awesome!

"Okay Lou! Nice job! Now you get to pick your next-"Silena started.

"Victim," Piper interrupted.

"Well that's one word for it," Silena jokes. "I was going to say performer but victim works too."

"Well whoopty-doo." Lou says with an evil grin on her face. I pray to the gods she doesn't pick me. "I choose…"

First multi-chapter story. Woot woot! So I'm hoping to make this about 10 – 15 chappies. Hope you like it!

**Me: Hey Annabeth… Can you do something for me?**

**Annabeth: What…?**

**Me: Could you say the disclaimer?**

**Annabeth: Yeah sure. WILDFLOWERSXANDXCUPCAKES DOESN'T OWN PJO OR ANYTHING ELSE SHE MENTIONED!**


	2. Royal Demons

Katie's POV

Wow Lou Ellen is good. I would never have the confidence to do something like that. I'd end up getting all nervous and like throwing up or something stupid like that.

"Katie." I hear Lou Ellen say.

"Wait, what?" I say coming out of my cave of thoughts.

"You're up." Thalia smirks. Oh crap.

"What are you going to sing?" Piper says wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Why are you all giving me weird looks?" I ask.

"Because we all know you daydreaming about a certain son of Hermes," Annabeth giggles.

"WHAT!? WHO?!" I screech. I pray what I'm thinking is wrong.

"Travis and Katie, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Lou sings.

"Oh shut up. We all know you're gaping at a certain younger brother of said son of Hermes who I was not thinking about because by the way is my archenemy!"

"Denial!" Silena and Piper chorused.

"No I'm not!"

"Whatever. Just sing." Thalia said.

"Fine. Play Demons by Imagine Dragons."

I stood up and as the music started I tried hard to let the fear of singing

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am spell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

When I stopped the feeling of needing to retch had faded. However the feeling of needing to sit had gotten larger. I was getting light-headed.

"KATIE!" Thalia shouted. "CHOOSE YOUR VICTEM."

"Well since you asked so nicely," I began, rolling my eyes, "Thalia. You're up."

"Well whoopty-doo," Thalia said blandly. "I'm singing Royals by Lorde."

The music started and Thalia sang.

I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address  
In the torn up town, no post code envy

But every song's like:  
Gold teeth  
Grey Goose  
Tripping in the bathroom  
Bloodstains  
Ball gowns  
Trashing the hotel room

We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams

But everybody's like:  
Crystal  
Maybach  
Diamonds on your timepiece  
Jet planes  
Islands  
Tigers on a gold leash

We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals (royals)  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler)  
You can call me queen bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy

My friends and I we've cracked the code  
We count our dollars on the train to the party  
And everyone who knows us knows  
That we're fine with this, we didn't come from money

But every song's like:  
Gold teeth  
Grey Goose  
Tripping in the bathroom  
Bloodstains  
Ball gowns  
Trashing the hotel room

We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams

But everybody's like:  
Crystal  
Maybach  
Diamonds on your timepiece  
Jet planes  
Islands  
Tigers on a gold leash

We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals (royals)  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler)  
You can call me queen bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy

ooh ooh oh ooh  
We're better than we've every dreamed  
And I'm in love with being queen

ooh ooh oh ooh  
Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals (royals)  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler)  
You can call me queen bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy

"Yup. I'm done," Thalia stated.

Before anyone could comment the door burst open revealing the silhouettes of…

_ (insert line break here)_

So that was Chappie number 2! Fun. So tell me in a review who you think the silhouettes will be of.

Oh and BTW anyone who is dead in the books is alive, because I wanted Piper and Silena to be like the Aphro-twins. Get it? Like Aphrodite. Yup I'm cool.

**Piper: Who is it?! Who is it?! Who is it?!**

**Me: None of you're business.**

**Piper: Yes it is! I'm in the story. There for It is very much so my business.**

**Me: So what. ****_I_**** am the author. ****_I_**** don't have to tell you anything.**

**Piper: Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaassse?**

**Me: No comprendo. But you can do something for me.**

**Piper: What?**

**Me: Tell the lovely readers about how wildflowersxandxcupcakes does not own PJO or anything else she has mentioned.**

**Piper: You just did…**

**Me: Well can you tell them to send reviews?**

**Piper: You did that too. You failed.**

**Me: Oh hush up.**

**Piper: Haha. SEND REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or Dare

Percy POV

So I bet you didn't see that coming. Haha.

Beckendorf (or Beck), Travis Connor, Nico, Jason, Leo, and I were hanging out when all of a sudden Beck's door opens and a scrawny looking kid says, "It's time."

I was really confused when all of a sudden there was a hood over my head. I stayed silent to see if I could find out who my capturer was and if I was able to beat them or not. Next to me I heard Connor whining. Oh, we're fine. I smelt perfume and knew instantly we were at the Aphrodite cabin.

"What are we doing here?" Nico asked, slightly peeved. The next thing we knew Selina opened the door and ushered us on to her bed.

"Have fun! I'll be down in a minute," Selina called, as she pushed a button. The bed started falling downward. I heard Travis screaming like a child. I don't know what Katie sees in him.

"What the Hades!?" Annabeth said. She, Katie, Lou Ellen, and Piper were sitting on the floor and Thalia was on a platform holding a microphone. They were singing karaoke?

"I may have invited the guys over just to make this sleepover more fun," Selina said appearing behind us.

"Are you crazy?!" Katie and Lou chorused, glaring at the Stolls.

"Maybe," Selina replied. "So who's up for a little Truth or Dare?"

"If it means I don't have to sing I'm all for it," Piper said.

"Then it's settled. Who's up?" Selina asked. When no one responded she made the decision for us. "Okay Percy. You're up." Wait, what?

"Oh, uh, Jason, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He replied.

"Wimp," Leo coughed.

"What happened on Friday that we're not supposed to mention?"

"Uh," Jason started, "I'm not really supposed to say."

"No duh," Connor moaned.

"Well, Piper and I were in the Hera cabin trying to clean up from when Rachel passed out before our quest to save Hera, when the cabin started shaking and a column fell and almost hit Chiron when he came to see what was going on. It seems she was mad at me for being born or something normal like that…"

"Could you say that again I couldn't quite hear it," Connor asked.

"You know perfectly well what I said," Jason murmured. "Anyway, Katie, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"You people are wimpy!" Travis called.

"Shut up, Stoll." Katie glared.

"If you were forced to kiss a Stoll, which one would you choose?"

"I hate you," Katie glared at Jason. If Katie's looks could kill Connor, Travis, Selina, and Jason would be buried six feet under by now.

"Oh c'mon, Katie-Kat. The choice isn't that hard," Travis said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're a creep."

"Choose, Katie." Jason reminded.

"Travis," she mumbled inaudibly.

"Who?" Jason ventured.

"Travis."

"Told you!" Leo screeched, pointing at Beck. He frowned and handed Leo a Fruit Roll-Up. I'll never get the Hephaestus cabin.

"Piper, truth or dare?" Katie said emotionless.

"Dare," Piper replied.

"Sing What Does the Fox Say."

"Why?!"

"If I have to endure the torture of singing, so do you."

"Fine."

* * *

So that was it. I didn't really shock anyone with it being the boys did I. Haha.

Sorry it was so short. I'm getting swamped with being in charge of a gagillion things. So I promise it'll be longer next time.

**Percy: Can I do it!? **

**Me: What?**

**Percy: The disclaimer and reviews.**

**Me: Sure. Whatever floats your boat, sailor.**

**Percy: YAAAAAAAAAY! WildflowersxandxCupcakes doesn't own PJO or anything else she mentioned.**

**Me: I do kinda want a Fruit Roll-Up, though.**

**Percy: To bad. SEND REVIEWS!**

**Me: I will never get sons of Poseidon. **

**Percy: TEEHEEHEE!**


	4. Chapter 4: The End (Of the game)

Piper POV

My life is over. I hate singing. Well, at least it's a silly song and not some sappy love song. Here goes nothing.

_Dog goes "woof"_

_Cat goes "meow"_

_Bird goes "tweet"_

_And mouse goes "squeek"_

_Cow goes "moo"_

_Frog goes "croak"_

_And the elephant goes "toot"_

_Ducks say "quack"_

_And fish go "blub"_

_And the seal goes "ow ow ow"_

_But there's one sound_

_That no one knows_

_What does the fox say?_

_"Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!"_

_What the fox say?_

_"Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!"_

_What the fox say?_

_"Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!"_

_What the fox say?_

_"Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!"_

_What the fox say?_

_Big blue eyes_

_Pointy nose_

_Chasing mice_

_And digging holes_

_Tiny paws_

_Up the hill_

_Suddenly you're standing still_

_Your fur is red_

_So beautiful_

_Like an angel in disguise_

_But if you meet_

_A friendly horse_

_Will you communicate by_

_Mo-o-o-o-orse?_

_Mo-o-o-o-orse?_

_Mo-o-o-o-orse?_

_How will you speak to that_

_Ho-o-o-o-orse?_

_Ho-o-o-o-orse?_

_Ho-o-o-o-orse?_

_What does the fox say?_

_"Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

_Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

_Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!"_

_What the fox say?_

_"Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!"_

_What the fox say?_

_"A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!"_

_What the fox say?_

_"A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!_

_Woo-oo-oo-ooo!"_

_What does the fox say?_

_The secret of the fox_

_Ancient mystery_

_Somewhere deep in the woods_

_I know you're hiding_

_What is your sound?_

_Will we ever know?_

_Will always be a mystery_

_What do you say?_

_You're my guardian angel_

_Hiding in the woods_

_What is your sound?_

_(Wa-wa-way-do, wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do, wa-wa-way-do)_

_Will we ever know? (Bay-budabud-dum-bam)_

_I want to (Mama-dum-day-do) I want to, I want to know!_

_(Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do)_

Well that was interesting…

"Nice job, Beauty Queen," Leo said smiling. Haha, no.

"Now it's my turn. Everyone, truth or dare?" I asked a plan in my head.

"Dare," They all said. Bingo.

"I dare everyone here to stop playing because this is getting boring."

"YOU'RE BORING!" Connor whined.

"Too bad."

"She's right though, I'm bored, tired and it's almost midnight," Annabeth said checking her watch.

"Okay, see you tomorrow ladies," Travis said leading the guys towards the door.

"Excuse me?" Selina asked. "I never said you could leave." Oh no.

"You're kidding, right?" Nico ventured.

"Nope. Guys stay in this room girls in the other," she said gesturing to two separate rooms. "Nighty night!"

As we left for our separate rooms I smiled to Jason. He grinned back at me as we left.

When we got to the room there was no sleeping involved. Just (you guessed it) gossiping.

"So," Selina started, "Who likes who?"

Oh boy…

* * *

So yeah. That's that. I don't have anything really to say.

**Selina: You cut it off just when I was getting to the good stuff.**

**Me: Oh, trust me you'll get your very own chapter later on.**

**Selina: YAAAAAAY! **

**Me: Good gods, please, just say the disclaimer.**

**Selina: WILDFLOWERSXANDXCUPCAKES DOESN'T OWN PJO OR ANYTHING ELSE SHE MAY HAVE MENTIONED!**

**Me: Yep. SEND REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Guy Gossip

Nico POV

After Selina dropped the bomb that we were stuck in this perfume-filled prison, we shuffled into the room she told us to stay in. There were seven sleeping bags laid out in two rows.

Percy immediately ran to the green one furthest from the door. We all settled down and pretended we were tired.

It was Travis who broke the silence. He said in an imitation of a stereotypical girl, "So, who likes who?"

"You like Katie," Beck laughed.

"No! Oh, shut up. You're always gaping at Selina!" Travis retorted.

"Selina's my girlfriend…"

"Garrh!"

"Let it go, Travis. He's got an alibi," Percy said.

"Like you should be talking, Perce!" Leo scoffed.

"Yeah!" Conner added, "PERCY AND ANNABETH SITTING IN A TR-oomph" he was cut off by Percy tackling him.

Just at that moment, Thalia walked in and said, "Uhmm, could you keep it down in here? It's really loud."

Not to be creepy but she looked good in PJs. Her hair was straighter and her loose fitting top and shorts made her look taller.

"Yo! Nico! Like what you see?" Leo hooted. I shot him my best death glare.

"Anyway, your secret is safe with me Travis," She smirked and left the room.

"Ooohhhh!" Percy gasped.

"What?" I asked since they were all smirking at me.

"Someone likes Thalia!"

"Who? Leo?" I joked.

"No!" Leo screeched. "You!"

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down there. 1. NO 2. NNO and 3. NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled.

"Denial!" Travis sang.

"Do you all want to die!?" I asked glaring at each one of them in turn.

"We should shut up," they all mumbled in agreement.

That's when we heard a girl scream, "I DO! HAPPY!"

"Who was that?" Leo asked.

"Katie," Travis muttered.

"Ooooh! Someone most certainly recognizes his true loves voice!" Beck laughed.

"I don't love her!" He whined trying to block us out with his pillow.

"Sure," I smirked enjoying this way more than I should have.

"FINE, OKAY!"

"Well, now that that's settled, Conner." Percy said, satisfied.

"What?" he responded tentatively.

"Lou Ellen, eh?"

"Noooo. Shut up."

"No thanks. I'm enjoying this."

"You little sea spawn."

"Careful who you curse."

"So sad to stop your bickering, but let's take it down a notch," Beck said before things got out of hand.

"But he still likes Lou, right?" I asked to spark interest.

"Iguessikindado," Conner mumbled, inaudibly.

"What?" we strained our ears to hear.

"I do… Tell her and I sever your head from your body."

"Yes sir. Why hello Jason. You've been very quiet this evening, haven't you?" Leo mentioned.

"Oh no. Don't get me all tangled up in this messed up stuff," Jason said stepping back.

"To late!" Percy shrugged. "So tell us all about you and Piper."

"Can we not?" he asked politely.

"No," we all chorused.

"Crap. Well, if you must know," he mentioned for us to come closer, "She's my girlfriend." He finished, smirking at us because this was a well known fact.

"Smart-Alec." I whined.

"Do you want me to bring up 'Little Miss Lightning Bolt' again for you?" He asked testily.

"No thanks," I said backing away from the subject as fast as I could.

" Well then," Percy said, "I'm tired. Can we please go to sleep now?"

"Nighty night everyone!" Leo called in a falsetto voice. We all fell asleep within the next 10 minutes.

* * *

Well that was fun. I know I'm a bad person. I haven't updated this in like forevs. Lol.

Please checkout my new oneshots _Christmas presents _and _I'm a Star Because…_

**Leo: Oh! Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me!**

**Me: For what?**

**Leo: To say the dis claimer and review thingy.**

**Me: Knock yourself out, Fire Child.**

**Leo: Whoopty-doo! WILDFLOWERSXANDXCUOCAKES DOESN'T OWN PJO OR ANYTHING ELSE SHE MAY HAVE MENTIONED! SEND REVIEWS!**

**Me: Yup. What he said.**


	6. Chapter 6: Girl Talk

Selina's POV

As soon as we walked in the room everyone went to their assigned sleeping bags. Of course, I started all the chit-chat, "So, tell me everything."

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked simply not caring.

"I _mean_ who likes who?" Totes obvi!

"Percy and Annabeth," Piper coughed, catching my drift.

"Ooooooh," Lou cooed eyeing Annabeth.

"NO. I don't like this topic. Let's change it. Oh! I know! How about the weather. It's kind of windy slightly chilly, not too cold though. It's perfect for this time of year and the climate zone we're in. A continental cool summer climate zone. The whole country is in a temperate climate. I wonder-"

"ANNABETH! SHUT UP!" Katie shouted cutting through Annabeth's rant about the weather.

"I do think doth protest too much." Thalia smirked.

"No. Shut up. Do you want me to bring up a certain someone with dark hair who goes by the name of-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Annabeth Chase."

"Ooooh. Do go on Annabeth. I'm curious who mystery man is." Piper laughed at Thalia's red face.

"Only if Thals won't tell you herself." Thalia, obviously not wanting Annabeth to bring up _anything_ about said someone, caved in.

"Nico," her face became a very ripe tomato.

"OMG! Thalico!" I squealed.

"Thalico?" Lou asked.

"Thalia and Nico's shipping name." Piper said shaking her head at the fact that she understood my language.

"Like mailing stuff?" Katie was clearly confused.

"No, like relationships and couples."

"Here. I'll name all my favorite ships. Percabeth, Thalico, Tratie, Louner, and Jasper."

"What the Hades is 'Tratie'" asked Annabeth.

"Travis and Katie," Lou said catching on. "What's Louner?"

"You and Conner," I answered quite pleased.

"Percabeth," Thalia said, "is customized just for you and kelp head, Annie."

"Please no," came a muffled Annabeth, whose face was smashed into a pillow.

"Whatever. I'm more interested in this 'Louner' thing. Care to share, Lou?" Piper asked a sly smile on her face.

"Well, I guess I like him, he likes me. I'm an open book nothing to hide. Gods, shut up!" Lou stated.

" Excuse you?" Piper queried.

Don't you hear the noise coming from the guys' room?"

"Oh. That. I'll go quiet them," Thalia said leaving the room.

"Well, now that we've gone through Percabeth, Thalico, Louner, and I and Charlie, that just leaves Jasper and Tratie." I said, thinking out loud.

"Poop," Piper said knowing she and Jason were on the list.

"So, Piper. How's everything with you and Jason going?" Katie said beating me to it.

"Well, you're all going to find this shocking." Piper said whispering.

"What?" we all said cramming closer to hear.

"He's my boyfriend." We scowled at her, even though we knew she wouldn't say anything.

At just that moment, Thalia barged back in, " Have we embarrassed Katie yet?"

" No," Annabeth replied.

"Perfect,"

"Not until now," Lou said turning their attention to Katie.

"What's up guys? How you doing?" Katie blushed.

"Tell us about Travvikins." I said.

"What is that?"

"Travis, Katie. Travis," I sighed.

"Oh. Nothing to tell."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Oh come on! We all know you two are madly in love!" Thalia exclaimed, tired of Katie's lying.

" I do not love Travis! He's the most insufferable, infuriating thing in my life!"

"That's what Annie over here said about Percy," Lou shrugged.

"Shut up!" Annabeth yelled and threw a pillow at Lou Ellen.

"I'm with Annabeth," Katie said.

"No you're not," Annabeth said.

"Why?"

"Because I think you two are the perfect example of true love. I mean, he pranks you for the attention, you yell at him because you're angry that he sees you as a target instead of a lover. Ah, it's like an incredibly strange romance novel."

"I hate you."

"Maybe."

"So Katie. You like Travis?" Piper asked innocently.

"I DO! HAPPY!" Katie yelled obviously annoyed with the conversation.

"Yes very. Thank you."

"FINE, OKAY!" a voice was heard from the guys room.

"Who was that?" Thalia asked.

" Travis," Katie said.

"AWWWWWWW!" Piper and I cooed. "You even recognize his voice!"

"Shut up!"

"Well good news, Katie-Cat. Travviekins loves you too," Thalia said, a smirk plastered on to her face.

"Really?" Katie squeaked, looking up from her pillow.

"Yup, Congrats. I call bridesmaid at the wedding!"

"Oh good gods,"

"Guys, I'm tired and I need my beauty rest," I murmured, lying down.

"Yeah, goodnight!" we all chorused, and went to sleep.

* * *

So that was that. I think this and the previous chapter were my favorite to write. Especially those mini "Annie-rants" as I like to call them (Those little blurbs where Annabeth just rambles on.).

Also the name "Louner" Is not a real name. I just needed one therefore it is. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it.

**Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Travis: OH! OH! ME!**

**Me: Sure.**

**Travis: WILDFLOWERSXANDXCUPCAKES DOES NOT OWN PJO OR ANYTHING ELSE SHE MAY HAVE MENTIONED! SEND REVIEWS! **

**Me: I never said you could do reviews…**

**Travis: Well it's too late now, isn't it? *runs off laughing manically***

**Me: Gods help that poor demented soul…**


	7. Chapter 7: It was Only Just a Dream

Conner POV

I had the weirdest dream when I went to sleep. It was about Lou and me. I had always thought she was pretty, but only recently had I noticed how _nice_ she was. It's cray y'all.

Anywho, back to my dream. Lou and I were sitting on a bench in Central Park just talking. The conversation went like this.

_"Hey, Conner? Do you ever think about what would have happened if we had died in the war?"_

_"No, I don't do the whole thinking thing."_

_"Haha, I know silly question."_

_"Not really. I've thought about it. It just wasn't like a normal thought. It was weird. I blocked it out of my mind. Tried not to think about it."_

_"Whoa, that's deep."_

_"Oh, haha. You know you would not be as you are now if I had died in the war."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"Because you, Louie, have fallen for the most handsome guy on the face of the earth."_

_"Who, Travis?"_

_"No! Me! Duh… I mean it's totally obvious since you kissed me."_

_"Haha, very funny. However we all know that you have fallen madly in love with the one and only, moi."_

_"Who's moi?"_

_"It means 'me' in French you idiot."_

_"Well, whoever we are in love with, just be glad we're both here."_

_"Preach it sister!"_

_"Excuuuse me?! Did you just call me a woman?"_

_"No. I called you a little girl."_

I woke up then and sighed. Even my own subconscious mocks me. However, I was more confused by the dream than I was angry. It had made me question whether or not I liked Lou. I have always liked her as a friend, but tell me it wouldn't be awkward if you started having feelings for your bffl.

Garaah!

* * *

Lou Ellen POV

I had the most bizarre dream. Everyone knew I liked Conner Stoll. I kind of made it obvious when after he pranked my cabin and instead of hitting him, I kissed him. He and I have gotten closer since the war and that was something I didn't want to change.

We were sitting on a bench in Central Park just talking.

_"Conner, when are you going to stop avoiding the topic of our kiss?"_

_"Now."_

_"Then tell me Stoll! Why am _I_ the one who is constantly thinking about whether you like me or not?! How do you not feel a fiery ball of rage in your stomach whenever I flirt with another guy?! Because every time I look at you, I swear to Hecate I want to hurl some large ball of fire at you."_

_"Because-"_

And then that dream was cut off. I guess my subconscious didn't want me to get my hopes up. A new dream started. We were on the same bench in the park but we were talking about the war, and what would have happened had one of us died. It turned into minor flirting. Whoops.

I woke up before anyone else and sat by myself wondering about what I thought of that arrogant, gorgeous, son of a thief.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it's kind of short I wanted to get this chapter written and I didn't have much time because I had to finish my English homework.

In case it wasn't clear, when Lou's dream changed, it was the same dream that Conner was dreaming.

Also, tell me in a review what I should put in upcoming chapters. My goal is 10-15 chappies. I have an idea for the next chapter that I'm working with but I need ideas! Thanks!

**Me: Yo, Aphrodite!**

**Aph: Yeah, sweetie pie?**

**Me: Could you pretty please with some lipstick on top do the disclaimer and reviews?**

**Aph: Throw in some eyeliner and we've got a deal.**

**Me: *scrambles through Silena's makeup bag* Done!**

**Aph: WILDFLOWERSXANDXCUPCAKES DOESN'T OWN PJO OR ANYTHING ELSE SHE MAY HAVE MENTIONED. AND SEND IN A REVIEW PLEASE AND MAYBE I'LL HELP WITH YOUR LOVE LIFE, SWEET CHEEKS!**

**Me: She's nicer than all the others…**

**Aph: I know I'm fabulous. No need to stare.**


End file.
